Dragonball Evolutions
by Legendary Earthling
Summary: This is an older fic of mine. It revolves around a new nemesis that the gang has to train for. Takes place after GT
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball Evolutions  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was just another day in the dragon world. Eighteen months since the battle with the evil Sheng Longs (there were seven) and the leaving of Gokou. Piccolo is still dead (since Baby blew up the earth) and Gokou, wherever he was taken (he left with the good Sheng Long), is still a child, about twelve years old, after Pilaf's wish. However, Gohan has decided to gather the dragonballs at the end of the year to wish Piccolo back to this dimension. This can be done because, although Piccolo had been wished back before, it had been done with the Namek dragonballs and had nothing to do with the earth dragonballs.  
  
And with the turn of the year he indeed wished Piccolo back. Instead of staying on earth, (which is really the only planet he has known as home) Piccolo chooses to travel to New Namek and learn more about his mysterious heritage. He summons Kaio-bit to teleport him to the planet and once again leaves Gohan, but promises to return to him. On New Namek Piccolo is warmly greeted by the people of his homeland and so his identity quest begins.  
  
Vegeta, though mildly depressed at losing (maybe?) his best friend and only rival Kakkarot, still trains in hope that Kakkarot will return to challenge him. He has had Dr. Briefs assemble him the most advanced training room ever. Instead of just being a gravity room, it has simulated fight sequences in any imaginable climate with robotic opponents set at your own difficulty level! Vegeta was very pleased with his father-in-law, though by his usual sinister look you could not tell what he was thinking. In the middle of his training one day Vegeta's body suddenly changed and got more strength and energy as his grey hairs disappeared, as usual he credited this to his extreme training. He had to be impressed with the advances in human technology.  
  
Gohan knows that his father is okay where he is and Goten, who is once again single (as ditzy as his last girlfriend, Helen was no one was surprised), is not overly concerned about his father because for the first seven years of his life, Gokou was M.I.A. Nevertheless, Goten knows how important it was to his father to keep up his martial arts training, so he and Trunks train together at Capsule Corp in a gravity room like Vegeta's. He now looks exactly like Gokou, if Gokou was a teenager, except he wears an orange stocking cap to keep in his unruly and so he doesn't remind his mother too much of his missing father. Trunks' hair is very long now, to the middle of his back almost, and he often ties it back when he is fighting. He and Trunks wear matching tank tops, Trunks' is purple and Goten's is black. They have been training in fusion mode as Gotenks. Such good friends as they are, they have developed a such a strong bond between the two of them and now they can sustain fusion as long as they want up to five hours. Their energy ring attack can now sap an opponent's strength and reintroduce the power to Gotenks. Unfortunately they have to wait 45 minutes before they fuse again because they use much more power now.  
  
Chi Chi has never been the same since Gokou left, but Gohan and Videl are helping her get through it. Even though Pan is only a quarter-saiyan and only 12 years old, she still has much fighting spirit in her and has been training with Uub. However Uub, (still powered up from Buu's spirit rejoining in him) wants to train with someone stronger and abandons Pan to train with Gohan. Ultimate Uub, which he becomes when transformed(after he got Buu's powerup), has a mostly black mohawk with white and gold streaks. He wears a small black vest with thick red trim along the openings that is open at the chest and stops just above his abdomen. He also has white pants with butter colored boots.  
  
Gohan, having accomplished his mother's dreams of him being a scholar is now extraordinarily smart. He no longer needs to be educated from books and is now learning from life experiences as he did when he was young (how much can you learn on earth anyhow?) and he is also in training. Though rusty from lack of practice, Gohan has tapped his hidden power and can once again use the immense power he recieved from Dai-Kaioshin in the Boo series. For now he can only go SSJ at level one because he cannot totally control his power. He and Uub are now sparring in the Tenkai (Dende's Palace). Uub is keeping up with Gohan until he goes to almost SSJ2 in USSJ form and starts putting the beats on Uub.  
  
The only warriors not fighting/training are Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. Tenshinhan and Chaozu do train with each other occasionally, but lately they have been just enjoying the quietness of the forest. Lunch/Kashami is back in the area to see old friends and has been dating Yamcha (he says her mood changes are just like Bulma's). Kuririn and Master Roshi have been chilling out at Kame House and enjoying the beach, while Roshi molests women in the water. Kuririn reflects on how Gokou and he used to be such good friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Bra is out shopping with Bulma and is bored. She keeps telling herself that 14 year old girls love to shop, but she doesn't believe a word of it. She is very jealous of Trunks because he is warrior like Vegeta and has a better relationship with their father than she does.  
  
She would love to try her hand at fighting like Pan does, but she knows it would displease her mother greatly. While in the store Bra decides to see how her mom feels about it. "Mom, you don't mind that Dad is always out training and fighting with Gokou-san and things like that do you?" Bulma takes some time to ponder that and replies,"Bra I've known your father awhile and if there was something he was set on doing, I would not be able to. Besides, it runs through his saiyan blood and it makes him happy, who am I to keep him from his happiness?" "I don't know mom, listen." "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met your father?" Bra could tell her mother was going to reminisce, so she had to stop her short. Bulma kept on,"Kuririn, Gohan, and I were on Namek and.." "Mom please, I was trying to say something!" "Oh well, what was it you were trying to say Bra?" "Like you were saying about dad and fighting spirit running through a saiyan's blood, well Pan is training and she wants me to train with her, so can I mom, please?" " I knew this would come someday, well oh alright, I had some pretty wild adventures when I was about your age, anyway." Bra, who did not know how to fly yet, ran swiftly to Pan's house.  
  
At Pan's, Videl was trying to get Pan to wear her new gi (uniform) she had made with Chi Chi and Pan didn't like the way it fit. It was a red sleeveless t-shirt and black pants that stopped just below the knee. Finally Pan gave in and stretched out the suit. Glad that the tight suit at least looked good on her, Pan went outside to hear from Bra.  
  
Just as she could see Bra coming up the road she sensed a familiar ki, one similar to her own. It felt like her grandfather's, but she knew better, Gokou was gone for good it must be her father. "Papa, papa is that you, where are you?", shouted Pan. "No you crackhead it's me," ,explained Bra, "what's wrong with you?" Bra could not sense the ki heading towards them, as she had never had any practice doing it. "Nothings wrong and shut up, I can sense my dad's ki." As the two awaited Gohan a cloud appeared. This was not an ordinary cloud, this was kintoen the magic cloud which only people pure of heart can ride on.  
  
Previously only Gokou and Gohan could ride on kintoen, kintoen was also indestructible as it has reformed many times after an attack. However Pan did not know any of this and looked on in awe beside Bra. A wild haired young man was riding the cloud accompanied by Kaio-bit. Pan recognizes the young man as Goten, but wonder why he is fooling around on a cloud with Kaio-bit instead of being at Capsule Corp with Trunks. The man lands and Pan realizes that his ki feels different from Goten's.  
  
The man introduces himself as Gokou and says he is glad to be back home. Pan can't believe this and exclaims, "You can't be Gokou he is but only a little boy and you are a man.  
  
"Let me explain," says Gokou and tells his story. Gokou tells that when he left with the eternal dragon he was taken to king Yemma, the gatekeeper of the other dimension. It seems that when Gokou traded life with Dai- kaioshin in the Boo series to come back to life the second time, he recieved a very old life. Dai-kaioshin was very much near his deathbed and Gokou was retrieved by Sheng Long because his life essence had expired.  
  
Well he felt that it wasn't his time to go yet and made a deal with King Yemma. Yemma said that if he would give Gokou life again if Gokou could amaze him three times. Gokou said that he that he would bring him bubbles (King Kaiou's pet monkey) in one and a half seconds. King Yemma said okay, because last time Gokou traveled Snake Way it took him three months! (on the way back it took him one day but Yemma must have been sleeping when it happened)  
  
Meanwhile, Gokou says "Now" and teleports to King Kaiou's planet snatches up bubbles, then teleports back. Yemma is astonished and Bubbles is confused. King Yemma did not know Gokou could teleport. Yemma says okay but Gokou still has to surprise him two more times. Gokou says for king Yemma to place his head to Gokou's hand, he does and pauses and then lets go. Gokou says he will tell Yemma something only he knows. He says that king Yemma still wets the bed. Yemma gets angry and says "How did you know that!". Gokou just smiles and says two down one to go.  
  
Next Gokou says that he will grow his hair past his butt instantly. Yemma says "Okay, because even you Gokou with all your power cannot do this. So Gokou goes SSJ3 and sure enough, his spiky, golden hair grows to below his butt. King Yemma says, "Gokou you truly are an extraordinary man you may have your life back. Also you may have body back as it was when you were twenty-three and Vegeta's body shall return to a youthful also. I look forward to seeing you fight, as your rivalry is the greatest I have ever seen. Farewell Gokou, until we meet again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Pan and Bra are taking a while to digest this story and finally Bra speaks. "What took you so long getting back?" "Well," Gokou says, "Talking king Yemma into granting me life took about four months, boy, is that guy stubborn. After that I stayed on the Kaioshins planet and did some weapons training while in kaioken. Dai-kaioshin gave me a curved and jagged sword called the Dragon Dagger. They are very effective weapons, especially when i'm in SSJ.  
  
Did you know that Dai-kaioshin can make weapons that respond to your body, and that when you power up they do too? Well, anyway I was waiting for the right time to come back and one day while training we noticed something in the crystal ball. There was a tear in the fabric of space and it seems that several immensely powerful beings escaped from it. They haven't really done anything too terrible, but they have blown up some uninhabited planet and we are considering them hostile.  
  
So Kaio-bit teleported to earth immediately. We stopped off at the tenkai and saw Gohan and Uub. Gohan said he had wished Piccolo back and that's good because I could sense power levels that dwarfed any I had ever known before." Gokou told them that they were going to see the others and tell them about the approaching danger and that after that they were going to get Piccolo. Pan and Bra pondered what they were just told and wondered what was going to happen.  
  
At Capsule Corp. Goten and Trunks were still hard at training when Vegeta busted in on them. "He's back, yes I can sense it, yes, come on you idiots, Kakkarot has returned!" Then he flew out the window. Trunks stood stunned, his father looked as young as he did. True, his father had not come out of his training facility since Gokou had left, but no training in the world could make him look that young.  
  
Goten was the first to speak on this, "Trunks, yo, what's the deal with your pops? I don't even look that young and I'm nineteen and a half." "I don't know, but young, I think Gokou is back!" With that they both flew out to where Vegeta was headed. Outside in a field Gokou was talking to Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma. "Kakkarot," said Vegeta, as he landed beside them, "You have returned to challenge me, I hope you have been in training after your departure."  
  
"Vegeta, I'm glad to see you haven't changed, but there is no time for that, as once again evil is approaching, and we, being the strongest good guys in the universe must see to it that the evil is stopped. I see that you got your little gift from King Yemma." From the surprised look on Vegeta's face, Gokou knew that once again he had to go into the story and he did, filling Vegeta in on King Yemma, where he has been, their new tranformations, weapons training, and the new approaching evil. "It never ends, evil is everywhere, oh well at least we get to have a good fight, these guys are strong, right."  
  
"Well," said Gokou after a deep breath, "As far as the kaioshins and I have sensed, their power levels are at least 400 times higher than any of ours at our highest. That's not all, Dai-kaioshin has estimated their arrival in our galaxy at three years." "Damn Kakkarot, 400 times higher, even in our younger bodies I'm not sure we can get that strong!" cried Vegeta. "We're just gonna have to try and I've got some ideas about who can help us." explained Gokou. Vegeta figured that Gokou knew what he was talking about so he listened as the son of Bardock gave instructions.  
  
"Okay Vegeta you, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan go round up the rest of the crew (meaning Tien, Choazu, Kuririn, and Yamcha) and bring them back here Kaio- bit should be here to teleport you to his planet for weapons training. Uub and I are going to Namek to get Piccolo, now get going!" In an instant the area was cleared except for Pan and Bra who had been waiting for Gokou to give them instructions too. Pan who never missed a moment of action decided to the initiative on her own to do something. "Let's go to Capsule Corp and train in the gravity room."  
  
Bra consented as she had nothing else better to do, but she saw that Gokou had left his magic cloud and he had teleported and left it. It was starting to takeoff and she thought of what she had heard her mom say about a magic cloud and called its name, "Kintoen!" It stopped and went to her. Since Pan had already flew off and she could not fly, she figured she should try to ride the magic cloud. She hopped on, found it was easy to ride, and off she went. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
On New Namek, Gokou and Uub were talking to Piccolo.  
  
"So you need me to help you fight, huh, good thing I have been training using my new powers." "What, you have new powers too!" yelled a surprised Gokou. "Yes and I will show you them later, but now let me pull myself together." Then Piccolo let out a long, low growl. At that another Piccolo emerged and absorbed himself into Piccolo, and shortly after four more replicas of himself were absorbed also, making six Piccolos transform into one. "I see you have been using your split form technique to train, therefore improving your strength six times more while training, very clever."  
  
Observed Uub. "Yes, I can make up to 64 versions of myself before I tire and we do not become one before two days are up then we start to explode one by one, which weakens me greatly. I had to learn this the hard way as I lost two of me a week before you arrived." stated Piccolo. "Bummer." said Gokou. Then Gokou flew off to find a Namek elder. The Namek dragonballs were collected and Gokou teleported Piccolo and Uub to the kaioshin planet before he made his wishes.  
  
"Arise Porunga, great dragon and grant me my wishes" cried Gokou. And as always the great red dragon's appearance astonished Gokou (the Namek dragonballs had a different dragon named Porunga, who was red, muscular, and a great deal more menacing and larger than Sheng Long, the green earth dragon) and made him jump back. Recomposing himself Gokou stepped forward. "What are your three wishes Son Gokou?" boomed the great Porunga, by now the namekians had gathered around to watch the spectacle. "My first wish is for a planet to be made called Beast, the planet should be prosperous in agriculture, approximately four times the size of the earth and made to withstand any impact made upon it. My second wish is ..."  
  
On the kaioshin planet all the Z gang was accounted for except Chaozu. He had something to take care of and could not teleport himself, but he said he would contact Gokou telepathically when he was ready to go. He had just contacted Gokou when the saiyajin appeared in front of him. "Gokou, I sensed in your mind that you had summoned the Namek great dragon and I wanted to make a wish also." "Well come on" said Gokou and took Chaozu to Namek. "My second wish will be at the command of my friend Chaozu." bellowed Gokou.  
  
"I am an eternal child and I cannot grow very strong as my physical shape does not change. My wish is that my physical shape would change so that I wolud become much stronger." pleaded Chaozu. "Your wish is granted" came from Porunga and Chaozu's body started changing. He grew taller and bulked up and his hat fell off, he retained his chalk-white hue, but his usually red cheeks lightened to a dull pink (think of a pale white Nappa). Gokou turned to Chaozu and said, "We're not leaving yet, there's one more wish I want you to be here for. My last wish is..." stated Gokou as a surprised Chaozu looked on.  
  
Chaozu had at last made it to the kaioshin planet and he was greeted by Tenshinhan. "I stayed here to wait old buddy, I knew you were making the wish, but boy, that transformation really beefed you up" stated Tien, looking impressed. "We'd better go join the others in weapons training." advised Tien. Off they went as Gokou appeared on the planet surface, but he was not alone. As the kaioshins were directing the Z gang in weapon use, Gokou and his mysterious friend approached them.  
  
"Ah, Kakkarot it seems that you have finally joined us, what, who is it you have brought with you, I demand to know!" screamed Vegeta. "My friend here is not a stranger to most of you, and some of you know him more well than I do. I do not plan to keep you in the dark any longer and without much further ado, I present to you my older brother, the saiyajin warrior, known as.." and as Gokou was about to finish the tall figure stepped forward, "RADDITZ!!" shrieked Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Goten stepped forward also and said "Who is this joker?" Gokou replied, "Goten meet your uncle Radditz." "What is the meaning of this Kakkarot, why did you bring him to this dimension.  
  
This weakling could never help us fight!" With an ice cold glare glare at Vegeta, Radditz said, "It is no matter what you think saiyajin prince, but I have been training in the other dimension and have almost attained the legendary SSJ status for your information." "So what!" Vegeta shot back, "Why your baby brother Kakkarot and I have achieved the fourth stage beyond SSJ. And even Kakkarot's first born, Gohan, the one that helped defeat you has reached SSJ2. Ha, you are still a weakling!" Radditz lunged at a surprised Vegeta, but found himself face down in the dirt with bruises along his back. Even the usually quiet Gohan had words for his father, "Yeah, father why did you wish back uncle Radditz? I know you have wise reasons for everything that you do, but this is outrageous!"  
  
"Will you all settle down! You know as well as I do that we are going to need help in fighting these guys and saiyajins are a race filled with fighting spirit, and when angered their strength is unparalleled by anything in the known universe. I had wanted to wish back my father, Bardock, because as I said we need all the help we can get."  
  
"Well why on earth didn't you wish HIM back instead!" growled an angry Vegeta (He did not like having another saiyajin besides Kakkarot and himself being alive. He wanted to be the last of a dying breed and now Kakkarot has brought back his brother who might, like the rest of Kakkarot's family become stronger than him). "Bardock had been dead too long and that wish was beyond even Porunga's great power. Besides Radditz's evil has been purged, he said so himself, and I know it sounds naive, but I believe him. Maybe it is our brotherly bond, but he speaks with goodness." said Gokou. "Okay, okay, my dad is trusting him and what other choice do we have but to do the same." reasoned Gohan. Everyone agreed that Gohan was right. "I want to get back to training and test out this new body!" shouted Chaozu. Immediately the team went back to training. "Hey Gokou," commented Piccolo, "His ki is no longer evil I can sense that, but there's something else different about Radditz that I can't put my finger on." "Oh, I had to cut his long hair so that when he went SSJ1 or 2, you wouldn't think he was in SSJ3. He sorta looks like Yamcha now doesn't he?" asked Gokou. "Now let's get training, we only have three years!" Everyone was training with a partner, Gohan with Piccolo, Goten with Trunks, Uub with Vegeta, Teshinhan with Chaozu, Gokou with Radditz, Kaio-bit with Kuririn and Yamcha. Dai-kaioshin was instructing them in proper form and techniques in using weapons.  
  
He had said that he would give them each a piece of magical, unbreakable metal he had retrieved from Bibi Di, Babi Di's father. He said that once they finished the training they could use the metal and their kis make powerful weapons, unique to them only. He also said that no two people could produce the same weapon, unless they were truly kindred spirits. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Nearly three years later, King Kaiou contacted the kaioshins on their planet and warned them that the evil was dangerously close. It was confirmed the warriors had barely two months before it was d-day. They had progressed considerably. Chaozu had gotten very used to his new body and had developed powerful skills. Yamcha, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan had the same mystic 25 hour powerup from Dai-kaioshin as Gohan had gotten during the Boo series. With Gokou training Radditz, Radditz had reached SS3 in no time atall, and currently learning how to attain SSJ4. Piccolo had shown Gohan how to use his anger to help him fight and Gohan had reached both SSJ4 and Golden Monkey stages. He could possibly attain SSJ5. Piccolo had long since perfected his special techniques while on Namek. Goten and Trunks had reached SSJ3 and they had SSJ4 in fusion mode as Gotenks. Gokou, while mastering the "Dragon Dagger", was working on a new default SSJ form called Super Kaioken Saiyajin, where his hair was a yellow and deep orange striped with red tips. Vegeta had gotten very strong and can now go SSJ4 on command as before he could not. Uub can shape shift into a person after touching them and gain their abilities as well as his own. The weapons were very useful. Vegeta had a very big and wide thick sword with various blades around it. He called it the "Prince's Elite", the sword was most likely formed from his pride. Uub had a heavy staff, which as well as hurting whoever it hit, it also manifested his magickal powers whenever he wished it to. Goten and Trunks had very similar weapons, Goten had mace-like club and Trunks had two bats attached by a chain in the middle nunchaku-style. When they formed Gotenks their weapons became one forming a double barrel ki shotgun (the two bats formed the barrels and the club formed the chamber), which fired small, but deadly exploding balls. Extravagantly, they had named it the "Gotenk's Unstoppable Uzi" Gohan had a versatile chain which could be made into a net, a force field, a noose, or chain to beat people down with. Piccolo an acid tipped baton with razors wrapped around it in an swirling motion. Chaozu had a medium sized telekinetic blade controlled by his mind. Tenshinhan had made kihoho bombs which stuck to an opponents back and used the person's own power to detonate. Radditz had a fiery whip that, as his anger grew, so did the temperature of the whip. Gokou of course had his Dragon Dagger. Kuririn was the only one without a weapon, one that could seen anyway. Bestowed upon him was a internal buzzsaw. Replacing his destructo disk, it was very powerful because the buzzsaws could be shot from anywhere on his body. Since he was also taught kaioken, he combined the technique with the weapon. That produced millions of tiny buzzsaws shot from his outstretched hands at blistering speeds. He called this "Kaioken Speed Bullets". Back on earth the heroes' families were very worried about the current situation and impending doom heading for earth. Bra and Pan's training had progressed incredibly, considering Bra had never any previous training and Pan had very little training from Gokou even less. from Gohan. Bra was stronger than she had felt before 


End file.
